


Ajándék

by SilverKasei



Series: Ajándék [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 23:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19684294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKasei/pseuds/SilverKasei
Summary: Egy karácsonyi ajándék története Siriusszal és Harryvel a főszerepben.





	Ajándék

**Author's Note:**

> Történetek Siriusról az Azkaban előtt, közben és után. Viszonyulása Jameshez, Lilyhez, Harryhez és számtalan más emberhez. A novellák nem követnek semmiféle rendszert, a történetvezetés nem lineáris, de az alap mindig ugyanaz marad: Sirius elmélkedése, élethez és egyes személyekhez való hozzáállása gondtalan fiatalságában, majd a börtöntől megtörten. 
> 
> Nem (kifejezetten) AU, én csak lyukakat tömök be, hol így, hol úgy, szabadon értelmezve, amit Rowling kimondatlanul hagyott, ennek fényében bármit is gondol, tesz Sirius, a végén ugyanúgy átesik majd a függönyön, mint eredetileg a könyvekben. 
> 
> Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti.
> 
> A történetet bétázta: Stoobie

  
– Na?  
Sirius, mint egy kisgyerek várja Harry válaszát. Épphogy csak nem ugrabugrál, de abból már úgy érzi, kinőtt, úgyhogy csak próbál magabiztosnak mutatkozni. A szíve így is a torkában dobog, annyira izgul, nagyon szeretné, ha keresztfia örülne az ajándékának. Nem volt könnyű megszerezni, minden tekergős fortélyára szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy hozzájusson.  
Harry csak forgatja kezében a sötét üvegcsét, közel hajol hozzá, hátha így belelát. A dugót nem húzza ki, Sirius pedig minden izgatottsága ellenére is roppant büszke a fiú elővigyázatosságára. Még a saját egóját is képes félretenni, így nem sértődik meg azon, amiért Harry még a tőle kapott ajándéknak sem esik neki csak úgy. Lily és James is büszkék lennének rá, lágyul el Sirius mosolya a gondolatra.  
– Ez… – Harry megakad, nem tudja, mit mondjon, fogalma sincs, mit rejthet az üvegcse. Homlokát ráncolja, összehúzza a szemét, arcára kiül a kétkedés, csínyt sejt – épp, mint Lily, ő is folyton gyanakvással szemlélt minden tekergős dolgot –, látszik, hogy mindent megtesz azért, hogy rájöjjön a rejtélyre. Sirius végül nem bírja tovább, és felkacag. Ugatásszerű nevetése megtölti a gondos takarítást követően is állott dohszagú és súlyos, nyomasztó sötétséget sugárzó helyiséget. – Mi ez?  
– Dugaszold ki nyugodtan, nem méreg – biccent a fejével, mikor már lehiggad annyira, hogy beszélni tudjon. Harry egyből engedelmeskedik, és ahogy megérzi az üvegcséből kiáramló jellegzetes bűzt, rögtön elfintorítja az orrát.  
– Százfűléfőzet? – hördül fel hitetlenkedően.  
– Úgy bizony – vigyorog Sirius, az elégedettség majd’ szétfeszíti a mellkasát. – Ma este jó hasznát fogjuk venni – sugallja titokzatosan.  
– Honnan szerezted? – tudakolja Harry. Egyik része józanésszel próbálja felfogni Sirius szavait, másik része azonban már az előrevetített kalandon járatja az eszét. A két fél nem ért egyet, Sirius szinte látja a fiúban Lilyt és Jamest, amint vitatkoznak a csodálatos ötlete fölött. – Hogy érted, hogy ma este hasznát vesszük? Mire készülsz?  
– Rémszem készletéből való – von vállat Sirius. A másik kérdésre szándékosan nem felel. Még nem. – Ez az én karácsonyi ajándékom neked, Harry – lágyul el a hangja.  
– De már kaptam tőled és Remustól ajándékot.  
– Az semmiség – legyint Sirius. Harry rámereszti a szemét és vár, Sirius pontosan tudja, hogy magyarázatot akar kapni, választ arra a kérdésre, amire még nem felelt. – Arra gondoltam, hogy a karácsonyi szünetedet nem egy ilyen – mutat körbe undorodó arccal – házban kéne töltened, hanem egy olyan helyen, ahol szabad lehetsz. Még ha csak pár óráig is. Mivel te még nem tanultad meg az animágiát, az én alakomat meg már ismerik – húzza el a száját –, ki kellett találnom valamit. – Reménykedően néz Harry izzó zöld szemeibe, most ő várja a választ. Tudja, hogy Lily azonnal nemet mondana, James pedig már szaladna is vakon bele a kalandba, de Harry reakcióit még nem ismeri olyan jól.  
– Ehhez hajszálak is kellenek – mutatja fel az üvegcsét Harry, tekintetében már komiszság lapul, és Sirius szélesen elvigyorodik ennek láttán. Ma este kalandozni fognak.

***

– Kiknek a hajszála? – suttogja Harry, ahogy alaposan megnézi magát az egyik kirakatüvegben. Nem visel szemüveget, így az a csodálatosan zöld szempár, amely egyszerre emlékeztet a buján zöldellő rétre és a méregre a palackban, most még intenzívebben csillog a rá eső villogók fényében.  
– Fogalmam sincs. Valami mugli turistáké lehet. Nem értettem, mit karattyoltak – vigyorog Sirius, ő nem magát, hanem Harryt nézi –, ebből gondolom, hogy nem idevalósiak. – Azt elhallgatja, mekkora gonddal és milyen sok idejébe telt, mire kiválasztotta a megfelelő személyeket.  
Karácsony lévén az utcák kihaltak, csak azok sietnek el mellettük, akik céllal tartanak valahová. Kezükben színes, zörgős papírba csomagolt ajándékokkal egyensúlyoznak, öltözékeik arról tanúskodnak, hogy különös gonddal válogatták ki őket a nagy találkozásra. Magas sarkú körömcipők tipegnek végig a havas utcán, talpuk alatt meg-megroppan a hó, Sirius időnként elbűvölten figyeli, miként képesek a nők miniszoknyában, hosszú kabátban és ilyen magas sarkakon sietni. A férfiak mellettük loholnak, taxit intenek le, segítenek beszállni nekik. Néhol gyerekek csacsognak, hol zajosabban, hol halkabban, a szülők vagy nem figyelnek rájuk, vagy fontoskodóan intik csendre őket. Mindannyian tartanak valahová.  
Nekik nincs úticéljuk. Lassan sétálva, csodálattal figyelik a karácsonyi köntösbe öltöztetett London utcáit. Kék, fehér, sárga és piros, különféle mintákat kirajzoló – csillag, rénszarvas, agancs, esernyő, hópehely meg még ki tudja, mi – és egyszerű sorfüzérű, ezernyi apró fénygömböcske szegélyezi az útjukat. Az épületek ragyognak a rájuk aggatott töméntelen mennyiségű izzótól, sok helyen a kopár fákat is feldíszítették. A sötét, fogvacogtatóan hideg éjszakában az egész város olybá’ hat, mintha a föld a feje tetejére állt volna, és valójában a csillagok itt lent lennének, nem pedig ott fent ragyognának.  
Sirius nem tudja megállni, hogy ne nézzen fölfelé, pedig a fényszennyezéstől aligha láthat valamit.  
– Kár, hogy az áruházakba nem tudlak bevinni – jegyzi meg az egyik kivilágított épület előtt megállva. Harry is megtorpan, mellé lép, és most már ketten figyelik a sötéten ásítozó emeleti ablakokat. Csak alul, a kirakatokban ég a lámpa. – De majd egyszer… ha ennek az egésznek vége lesz. – Igen, akkor megmutatja Harrynek a muglik világát is, mert tudja, hogy Lily is ezt tette volna. James a varázsvilágot ismertette volna meg vele, Lily pedig a muglikét. Még ha Harry muglik között is nőtt fel, Sirius úgy gondolja, azok az átkozott rokonok semmi olyasmibe nem vonták be Harryt, amibe Lily megtette volna. Lily elvitte volna moziba és színházba és állatkertbe és utaztak volna taxiban, meg metrón és emeletes busz legtetején is, és James meg Sirius is elkísérték volna őket, hogy ökörködésükkel megnevettessék Harryt. Igen, így lett volna.  
– Sirius. – Egy ujj bökdösi az oldalát, Sirius oldalra kapja a fejét.  
– Mondtál valamit? – Sirius zavarban van, az emlékek elszakították a valóságtól, és ki tudja, milyen hosszú ideig nem figyelt Harryre. Ez teljesen letaglózza és kétségbeesik, amit nevetéssel és magabiztos fellépéssel igyekszik palástolni.  
– Néhány hely még nyitva van – ismétli meg Harry, és az éttermek meg pubok felé mutat.  
– Éhes vagy? Nem hoztam mugli pénzt – vallja be.  
Harry megrázza a fejét, Sirius pedig úgy dönt, ideje továbbindulniuk. Egy parkot vesznek célba, ahol az emberek nem taposták le teljesen a havat és még van némi érintetlen felület, ahová majd Sirius jól belehempergetheti Harryt. Ezt természetesen nem árulja el neki, a csínyt egyelőre csak magában tervezgeti. Nem sokat beszélgetnek, az álcájuk ellenére is mindketten óvatosak, de van valami, ami nagyon érdekli Siriust.  
– Na, és milyen az iskolában? Mármint nem arra az undok békára gondolok – tesz utalást Dolores Umbridge-re –, meg nem is a nagy felhajtásra – sugallja a Voldemort elleni küzdelem minden aspektusát –, hanem csak úgy általánosan. Például a lányokkal…  
Nem akart ilyen direktben rákérdezni, csak nem tudta, hogyan máshogyan bírhatta volna szóra a fiút. Jamesszel olyan könnyű volt minden. Kitalálták egymás gondolatait, befejezték egymás mondatait, mindig tudták, mi történik a másik körül, még ha nem is mondták ki hangosan. Nem kellett beszéd ahhoz, hogy lássa, James beleszeretett Lilybe, abba a tűzrőlpattant vörös kis boszorkányba, aki soha nem esett hasra az ő nagyságuk és hírnevük – Lily szerint önteltség és hírhedtség – előtt. Sirius már akkor felfigyelt rá, amikor a legelső roxforti útjuk során védelmébe vette Pipogyuszt. Talpraesett volt, és már akkor is különlegesen szép. Jamest akkor még nem érdekelte senki, csak a csínyek, és Sirius mindig vele tartott. Elválaszthatatlanok lettek. Hiába voltak a Tekergők négyen, a Jamesszel való kapcsolata akkor is mindig mélyebb volt, mint Remusszal vagy Peterrel.  
Harry félszegen beszámol a fagyöngy alatti csókról, és Siriusnak a szívébe mar a féltékenység. Kifelé persze nem mutatja, viccelődik és nevetgél, Harry nagy hódításáról beszél, szeretetteljesen meglapogatja a vállát, és biztatja őt, hogy majd lesz ez jobb is. De legbelül ordítva átkozná el azt a lányt, akit még csak nem is ismer. Harry beszámolója alapján Lilynek a közelébe sem ér, márpedig, ha ez így van, akkor nem lehet elég jó Harrynek. Abban bízik, hogy erre idővel a fiú is rá fog jönni. Most még fiatal, tapogatózik, de ez a kis kaland még nem jelent semmit. Sirius megfogadja, hogyha vége ennek a mindennek, akkor segíteni fog Harrynek megismerni a valódi életet. Együtt fogják felfedezni, mert Siriustól elvettek tizenkét évet, és azt feltétlenül be kell pótolnia, mind a saját, mind Harry életében.  
  
– Na, most megvagy! – kiáltja el magát hirtelen, és elkapja Harry derekát, aztán lendületből a földre küldi.  
Harry reflexei jók, jobbak, mint Jamesszé, viszont nem elég erős – Sirius szándékos és nagy körültekintést igénylő választásának hála a százfűléfőzettel felvett test pont akkora, mint a fiú eredeti teste –, így Sirius könnyedén belehempergeti a hóba, mielőtt Harry nevetve ki nem csúszik a keze közül. Most már nem tudja elkapni, mert túl gyors, úgy kerülgeti a fákat és ugrik át kisebb bokrokat, hogy Siriust lenyűgözi a tehetsége. Aztán bosszankodva és felháborodottan morgolódik, mikor Harry meglöki az egyik fa törzsét, annak szerteszét terülő ágairól pedig hóeső hullik a nyakába.  
– Hideg, a francba is – próbálja kirázni a ruhájából a havat, de Harry csak nevet rajta, és már gyúrja is a hógolyót.  
– Kérsz még?  
– Ne merészeld!  
A hógolyó telibe találja, Harry még hangosabban nevet, és szlalomozva szalad, miközben Sirius utána ered. Közben havat szed a kezébe, de nem törődik vele, hogy tökéletes golyóvá formázza, úgy hajítja a fiú felé. Némelyik eltalálja Harryt, aki épp úgy ugrándozik a hidegtől, ahogy ő is teszi. Sirius ugatva felröhög, már-már vonyít a holdra – Harry ugrálása Ágas emlékét hívja elő benne.  
  
Együtt rohannak végig a birtokot körülölelő hatalmas parkon, szedik a lábukat, nehogy felfedezzék őket. Ágas hátán ott kapaszkodik Féregfark, a szarvas könnyedén ugrálja keresztül a hegyesre csiszolódott sziklákat, míg Tapmancsnak kerülnie kell. Még így is felhorzsolja az oldalát az egyik kiálló él, de mit törődik ő most vele. Mindhárman Holdsáp után loholnak, akit teljesen elnyelt már a Tiltott Rengeteg félelmetes sötétje. De számukra ez csak kaland, melynek ők a főhősei, és a főhősök sosem halnak meg. Veszélybe kerülnek, harcolnak az életük árán is, sebesüléseket szereznek, de mindig felülkerekednek a gonoszon, és győzedelmes kiáltásuk messzire hangzik.  
  
Harry hirtelen megcsúszik, és Sirius egy ugrással máris rajta terem, lábait a lábaival lefogja, testét a testével belepasszírozza a játékuk miatt tocsogósra taposott hóba. Harry egyik keze még szabad, azzal felmarkol egy kis maréknyi sáros havat, és Sirius ruhája alá gyömöszöli. Sirius válogatott szitokszavakat mormol, és teljes testével a fiúra nehezedik. Aztán lenéz az arcára; a százfűléfőzet eltakarja előle James vonásait, de a Lily szemét idéző tekintet emlékezteti arra, hogy Harry az, aki alatta fekszik. Nem ugyanaz az árnyalat, a formája is csak távolról hasonlít, Sirius mégis látja benne Lilyt. Harry légzése lassul, csak nézik egymást. Sirius pillantása lejjebb vándorol, keresi James szájának íves vonalát, a huncut nevetést, a férfi létére is apró fogakat, a rózsaszín nyelvet, és csalódottságot érez, amikor nem leli.  
– Lassan vissza kellene mennünk – tápászkodik fel, megül a térdén. Hangja karcos és ismeretlenül cseng a fülében – hiszen ez nem is a sajátja, hanem a mugli turistáé. Kezdi utálni az egész ötletet, már nem élvezi a játékot.  
Harry arcán belenyugvást lát, segít neki felkelni. A ruhájuk rendbe tételére tett kísérletük csúfos kudarcot vall, csak még jobban elkenik magukon a sáros lét.

***

Szótlanul, de közel egymáshoz haladnak végig a kihalt utcán, kezük már-már összeér, lábaik majdnem egyszerre érintik a talajt. Van ebben valami nevetséges és megható is egyszerre, és Siriusnak vissza kell fognia magát, hogy ne röhögje el magát. Őrült egy kacagás volna az, elhallatszana egészen a Roxfortig. Biztos benne, hogy képtelen volna abbahagyni, ezért erősen küzd ellene. Végül a kényszer elhal, átadja a helyét a letargiának. Alig bírja vonszolni magát, olyan messze még a cél. A teste remeg, átfázott, furcsán érzi magát, meg akar halni.  
  
Még épp idejében érnek fel a legfelső lépcsőfokra, mikor az átváltozás megkezdődik, majd amilyen gyorsan – de felettébb kellemetlenül – jön, olyan gyorsan le is zajlik. Sirius sebtében feloldja az ajtót védő megannyi zárvarázslatot, hogy aztán gyorsan maga előtt betessékelje Harryt. Mindketten csendesen mozognak, nehogy felzavarják Sirius anyjának portréját. Sirius arról gondoskodott, hogy Rémszem ne tartózkodjon a házba, mindenki mást pedig könnyen átejt, ha úgy hozza a szükség, mégsem akarja, hogy megzavarják őket.  
– Gyere, mutatok valamit – suttogja Harry fülébe, amilyen halkan csak lehet. Orrát megcsapja és betölti a fiú tiszta szappanillata, amelybe belekeveredett a füstös város és a sáros hó szaga.  
Együtt osonnak fel a lépcsőn, nagyon csöndesek, lábujjhegyen járnak, mint a csínyre készülő gyerekek… vagy épp, mint a lopott órácskára igyekvő szeretők. Meg sem állnak a legfelső emeletig, ahol Harry csodálkozva néz körül. Zöld tekintete bejárja a sötét folyosót, ahová két ajtó nyílik. Sirius idegesen és egyben izgatottan a távolabbihoz vezeti, majd belöki az ajtót, és feltárja előtte a helyiséget. Egy sarokban gyertyák gyulladnak, lágy, sárgás fényük épp csak annyira világítja meg a szobát, hogy a nem egészen szép részletek rejtve maradjanak. Siriust örömmel tölti el, hogy a bikinis mugli lányok és motorbiciklik képei mellett a vörös-arany griffendéles zászló is büszkén tartja még magát. A délelőtt folyamán feljött, és megpróbálta kicsit rendbe szedni a tágas szobát – kilakoltatta az egeret és azt a tucatnyi pókot, amik eddig kedvükre szőtték hálójukat a szekrény és a csillár közé, leporolta a bútorokat, kiűzte a doxikat a földig omló bársonyfüggönyből. Az ágyneműt is kitisztította – közben hosszan bámulta a fejrészre ragasztott fényképet.  
A szobában most tisztítószerek szaga és kölni illata keveredik. Harry úgy néz körül, mintha a helyiség maga lenne a csoda. Sirius pontosan tudja, milyen érzések kavarognak a fiúban, mert ő is pontosan ugyanazt érzi. Ez volt a ház egyetlen olyan szobája, ahol jól érezte magát, ugyanakkor utálta is, hiszen egyben börtönként is szolgált számára. Régi, fájó sebeket tépett ma fel, de mégsem bánja. Harry észreveszi a fényképet, és odasiet hozzá. Arcára kiül az ismerős mosoly – pont, mint Jamesszé, úgy kunkorodik a szája felfelé. Szemei Lilyt idézik.  
– Neked adnám, de nem tudom leszedni – szabadkozik Sirius, bánatos mosollyal szemlélve a képet.  
– Nem baj.  
– Majd megpróbálok valahogy másolatot készíteni róla – ígéri, nemcsak a fiúnak. Harry bólint, és tovább nézi az apját. Sirius észreveszi, hogy tekintete időnként az ő fiatalkori kiadására is rátéved. – Ha akarsz, itt aludhatsz – böki ki. Hangja rekedten cseng, oda a magabiztosság álcája.  
– Szabad? És te hol alszol?  
Sirius nem mer azonnal felelni, beletelik néhány pillanatba, mire ismét könnyedén tud társalogni.  
– Elég nagy ez az ágy – vigyorog –, ketten is elférünk benne.  
  
Sokáig ébren maradnak, Sirius egyik csodás történetet mondja a másik után, együtt nevetnek a sok-sok kalandon, amit Jamesszel éltek át, és amelyet most Harrynek elmesél. A szavak képek formájában megelevenednek a fejében, látja maga előtt Jamest, Remust, Petert és természetesen Lilyt is. Sirius legizgalmasabb sztorijai természetesen Ágasról, Holdsápról, Féregfarkról és Tapmancsról szólnak, de azért a nappalok is tartogatnak érdekességeket. Persze nem mond el mindent. Arról bőszen hallgat, amikor James és ő berúgtak az iskolabálon és egy ágyban kötöttek ki, mert már maguk sem tudták, a kör alakú hálóhelyiségben kinek melyik az ágya. Mindketten a saját igazukat szajkózták, és mindketten biztosak voltak abban, hogy az az ő ágyuk – másnap derült csak ki, hogy Remuséba feküdtek bele, akinek így Sirius ágyában kellett töltenie az éjszakát. Peter titokban kuncogott rajtuk, mert nyíltan sosem merte őket kinevetni. Arról sem beszél, hogy milyen érzés volt a kíváncsi ujjaival James tenyerén végigsimítani, a sajátján érezni puha ajkait, nyelvét a forró, nedves szájába tolni, izzadó kezeit a nadrágjába csúsztatni és hallgatni az élvezet hangjait, amelyeket a simogatás csalt ki mindkettejükből. Azt sem mondja el, hogy mennyire pocsékul érezte magát azon a napon, amikor James vigyorogva bejelentette, hogy végre valahára randira viszi azt a gyönyörű, vörös boszorkányt. Sirius torka most is elszorul, nehezen nyel, mellkasa fáj az azt szaggató kíntól. Aznap úgy tett, mintha minden rendben volna, unott képpel ülte végig az összes tanórát, a fülében ott csengtek az őt bámuló lányok kuncogása, és a megszokás kedvért odapörkölt kicsit Pipogyusznak.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy jó vagyok benne. – Harry hangja áttöri a sötétséget, kiszakítja Siriust az emlékek tengeréből. – Ha sírt közben, az elég ciki. Még csak nem is rám gondolt, szerintem.  
Mert egy hülye kis liba, aki nem érdemel meg téged – gondolja Sirius.  
– A lányok már csak ilyenek – mondja ki hangosan.  
– Téged biztos imádtak – nevet.  
– Meghiszem azt – kacag fel Sirius is, és belefog egy újabb tekergős kaland elmesélésébe, mert az átlagos lányokról nem tudna mit mondani. Neki csak az az egy különleges létezett az életében.  
  
Már csak egyetlen gyertya ég a csonkján, rég nem ad elég fényt. A sötétség egyre mélyebben burkolja be őket, lassan teljesen elrejti őket a világ rosszalló pillantása elől. Sirius nem törődik most senkivel. Nem érzi biztonságban magukat, de a veszély még messze van, így kiélvezheti a pillanatot. Látja Lily szemeit, csókolja James száját, hallja Harry szívverését, amelyek enyhülést hoznak az elmúlt évtized alatt átélt összes kínra. Egy kicsit megnyugszik, és szorosabban öleli magához Harryt. A fiú piheg alatta, arcát beletemeti Sirius vállgödrébe. Sirius a kusza fekete haját simogatja.  
  
Ha ennek az egésznek vége lesz, Harry és ő összeköltözhetnek végre, messze ettől a fullasztó sötétséggel teli háztól, messze attól az átkozott mugli otthontól, amit Harry utál. Az új házat majd nagy gonddal fogja kiválasztani, tágas lesz, világos, távol a zajtól, de mégsem teljesen kies helyen. Elviszi majd őt moziba és színházba és állatkertbe, utaznak majd taxiban és metrón és felülnek az emeletes busz legtetejére, és megmutat neki mindent, amit Lily megmutatna neki. Együtt fognak nevetni. Megtanítja az animágiára is – ha addig Harry nem tanulná meg magától –, és akkor ismét ketten vigyázhatnak majd Remusra telihold idején. Sirius nem bízik Pipogyusz főzeteiben, mindenkinek jobb lesz, ha Holdsáp az ő felügyeletük alatt marad. Beszöknek majd a roxforti birtokra is, és minden kis fűcsomót, kidőlt fát, letört ágat, izgalmas sziklát megszaglásznak, mert az illatok és a formák olyan izgalmasak tudnak lenni animágusi alakban. Téli esténként a kandalló elé ülnek majd, és Sirius sztorizgatni fog, mert az összes kalandot nem lehet pár óra alatt elmesélni. Még annyi minden van, amit nem mondott el neki.  
És egész éjszaka szeretni fogja, kényeztetni, és karácsony napján, ajándék gyanánt, neki adja majd a kissé rongyosra szakadt, de itt-ott már megfoltozott szívét…

**~~~☆VÉGE☆~~~**


End file.
